


GotDay Group Chat

by day6saranghaeyo



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: DAY6 Group Chat, Fluff, Funny, GOT7 group chat, Group chat, M/M, Tea, i have no idea where im going with this, idk - Freeform, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6saranghaeyo/pseuds/day6saranghaeyo
Summary: Just dumb group chats between Day6 and/or Got7.Idk why I’m doing this.#HashtagKing: JaeBob: SungjinNOT Brian: Young KPilli: WonpilDrum: Dowoon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874425) by [IGOT7ArmyBirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGOT7ArmyBirds/pseuds/IGOT7ArmyBirds). 



Pilli: guys I have a joke

NOT Brian: what

Bob: what

#Hashtagking: Your pink sweater?

Pilli: no

#Hashtagking: Your aegyo?

Pilli: n o 

#Hashtagking: Just you in general?

Pilli: NO 

Pilli: as I was saying

Pilli: Did you hear about the guy with the soda can pressing job?

Pilli: …

Pilli: It was soda pressing (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

NOT Brian: …

#Hashtagking: …

Bob: …

Drum: …

NOT Brian: I don’t get it

Pilli: Read it out loud 

Pilli: ಥ_ಥ

#Hashtagking: OHHHH

#Hashtagking: I still think you’re the joke

Pilli: ಠ◡ಠ

Drum: I have a better one

Drum: What happens when you throw two drums and a cymbal fall off a cliff?

Drum: **ba dum tss**

#Hashtagking: I approve

NOT Brian: LOL

#Hashtagking: #itwasfunnierthanwonpilsjoke

Pilli: (ㄒoㄒ)

Bob: But is no one gonna question how tf did you made that sound in the chat

Drum: I’m drum how can I not


	2. Jae Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken Little: Jae  
> Bob: Sungjin  
> NOT Brian: Young K  
> Pilli: Wonpil  
> Drum: Dowoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names do change in this chapter!!!

Chicken Little: Dude I just went on twitter and everyone is pretending to be me

*NOT Brian has changed his name to Chicken Little*

*Drum has changed his name to Chicken Little*

*Pilli has changed his name to Chicken Little*

Chicken Little: Hi I’m Jae

Chicken Little: Wow I’m Jae too

Chicken Little: WHAT IS GOING ON

Chicken Little: Yes

Chicken Little: Lemme just disguise myself from y’all

*Chicken Little has changed his name to The OG Jae*

Chicken Little: Letzgetit

Chicken Little: Letzgetit

Chicken Little: I like letzgetit, I love letzgetit, I’m letzgetit

The OG Jae: I DON’T SAY THAT

Chicken Little: Lets get some foam cleanser

Chicken Little: I love my foam cleanser with my life

Chicken Little: I like foam cleanser, I love foam cleanser, I’m foam cleanser

The OG Jae: Okay fyi, foam cleanser is great though

Chicken Little: I’m literally allergic to everything

Chicken Little: I cannot be outside otherwise I’ll die 

Chicken Little: I like allergy, I love allergy, I’m allergy

The OG Jae: I can at least tell who Dowoon is

Chicken Little: I like Dowoon, I love Dowoon, I’m Dowoon

 

Several Minutes Later

Bob: What why is everyone Chicken Little

The OG Jae: s a v e m e

Chicken Little: Join the Jae cult

Chicken Little: You won’t regret it

Chicken Little: I like Jae cult, I love Jae cult, I’m Jae cult

Bob: oh

*Bob has changed his name to Chicken Little*

The OG Jae: are you KIDDING ME

Chicken Little: Sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this one was so dumb haha


	3. Sips Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken Little: Jae  
> Bob: Sungjin  
> NOT Brian: Young K  
> Pilli: Wonpil  
> Smol baby: Dowoon
> 
> This is kinda confusing lol but I thought it's funny that wonpil gets shipped with everyone

NOT Brian: I HAVE TEA TO SPILL

Bob: dude wtf its like 2 am 

Bob: go to sleep we have a schedule tomorrow

Smol baby: then why are you still awake

Bob: ᇂﮌᇂ)

NOT Brian: anyways, I woke up and I didn't see Jae hyung in the room

NOT Brian: so I actually got up and checked the living room 

NOT Brian: AND I SAW HIM AND WONPIL WALKED OUT THE DOOR

NOT Brian: tHeY’RE sEcREtly dAtiNG

NOT Brian: THIS MEANS JAEHYUNGPARKIAN AND YOUNG FEEL ISNT REAL щ（ﾟДﾟщ）

Bob: hold up I thought wonpil was with me ლ(ﾟдﾟლ)

Bob: I'm calling 911

Smol baby: uHH NO ITS ALL ABOUT DOPIL

NOT Brian: ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɴᴏᴛ

Bob: nonononono

Bob: see I’m the dad of our group

Bob: Wonpil is the mom

Bob: so by default, we’re married

Smol baby: ExCUSE ME but wonpil and I are the maknae line

Smol baby: what’s better than the fake maknae and the real maknae being together

NOT Brian: weLL I have to deal with both my boyfriends going out together

NOT Brian: LIKE JAE AND WONPIL ARE BOTH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

Bob: well you gotta choose one and wonpil is taken

Smol baby: yeah wonpil is mine 

Bob: NO HES MINE

Smol baby: HES MINE

Bob: I KNEW HIM LONGER

Smol baby: I KNOW HIM BETTER

Chicken Little: yo what are we arguing about

NOT Brian: I SAW YOU WALKING OUT WITH WONPIL 

NOT Brian: EXPLAIN

Pilli: oh I just left something in the car 

NOT Brian: and you need Jae??

Pilli: it was dark and scary outside o(╥﹏╥)o

Chicken Little: I just happened to be awake playing games and he said if I didn't go outside with him, he would do aegyo so ofc I have to

NOT Brian: okay Jae’s clear 

NOT Brian: SO WONPIL

Pilli: ne?

Bob: I THOUGHT WE WERE MARRIED

Smol baby: NO HES MY BOYFRIEND WE CUDDLE TOGETHER

NOT Brian: BUT YOUNGFEEL WAS ON ASC

Pilli: I thought I was with Jae

Chicken Little: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Chicken Little: I will sell your soul to satan for a potato chip

Bob: OKAY then you have to choose between us

Bob: so me, since you’re the mom and I’m the dad

Bob: We're basically married already

Smol baby: we’re both maknaes and I slept with you before

NOT Brian: wtf

NOT Brian: eh I’ll take Jae hyung

Chicken Little: #JAEHYUNGPARKIANISLIFE

Pilli: mmm I think Jinyoungie hyung (◕‿◕✿)

Pilli: k bye~

Bob: well then time to sign divorce papers

Smol baby: I’ll marry my drum uwu

Bob: I thought you were drum

Smol baby: Yeah I’ll marry myself


	4. Halloween Special :0 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eaj: Jae  
> Leada: Sungjin  
> Bribri: Young K  
> Dollarpil: Wonpil  
> Doween: Dowoon
> 
> Featuring Mark!!! (Finally I added a little bit of GOT7)

Eaj: yo guys

Eaj: What is everyone dressing up as on Halloween?

Eaj: I’m gonna be chicken little

Eaj: But I’m not sure yet

Leada: Probably Bob the builder

Dollarpil: a walking aegyo machine

Doween: I’m drum

Bribri: Isn’t Halloween about dressing up as something you’re not??

Eaj: good point

Eaj: Dowoon, you should be something scary

Eaj: Like wonpil wearing his pink sweater and doing aegyo

Dollarpil: (╥_╥)

Dollarpil: well I’m gonna ask Jinyoungie first

Dollarpil: Then we can dress up together

Bribri: @jae we should dress up together too

Eaj: uhh no thanks

Eaj: I already decided 

Eaj: I’m gonna be fortnite ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

Doween: idk how you’re gonna do that

Doween: But you suck at fortnite anyways

Leada: True

Wonpil: He’s not wrong 

Eaj: Y’all are lying

Eaj: #JustCan’tFaceTheTruth 

Eaj: #Facts

Leada: He’s in denial

Bribri: Yup

Eaj: BRIAN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BACK ME UP

Bribri: Sorry but you’re really bad

Dollarpil: Yeah just ask mark

*Dollarpil adds Mark into chat*

Mark: Why am I here?

Dollarpil: Hyung, do you think Jae sucks at fortnite?

Mark: Is that even a question? 

Mark: Ofc

Eaj: OKAY 1v1 ME LETS gO

Mark: Nah I’d rather play with Dowoon or Wonpil

Mark: I’ll hit you guys up soon

*Mark has left the chat*

Dopil: Sunbaenim recognized our talents uwu

Eaj: (″･ิ_･ิ)っ

Leada: Okay I have a good idea

Leada: SO GOING BACK TO HALLOWEEN COSTUMES

Leada: How about we dress up as our little characters?

Bribri: OH that’s a good idea

Eaj: so I’m still a chicken

Dollarpil: @jae hyung, why are you even dressing up?

Dollarpil: you can’t even go outside since you’re allergic to everything

*Eaj has left the group chat*

Bribri: I think we broke him

Doween: mental

Dollarpil: Oops

Leada: At least we didn’t bring up the deodorant incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about what the deodorant incident was, basically Jae bought some hella expensive cologne or something and Sungjin bought deodorant for a few bucks and the cologne and deodorant smell the same. So Jae was super salty about that haha


	5. Halloween Special :0 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marknae: Mark  
> JaeB: Jaebum  
> WangPuppy: Jackson  
> Pepi: Jinyoung  
> BrighterThanTheSun: Youngjae  
> DoubleB: Bambam  
> BabyMaknae: Yugyeom

WangPuppy: In spirit of Halloween, let’s tell spoopy stories 

Pepi: So do you have any?

WangPuppy: I’ll make one up on the spot

DoubleB: Oh this is gonna be good 

WangPuppy: ಠ◡ಠ

WangPuppy: Anyways

WangPuppy: One spoopy evening, there was a small group of children going trick or treating. They decided to go through every house to get all the candy in the neighborhood. But when they went to one house, they were kidnapped! And never to be seen again.

WangPuppy: How was it? Uwu

WangPuppy: Be honest and don’t be afraid of offending me

Pepi: That was the most boring story I’ve ever heard

DoubleB: Too cliche

BabyMaknae: Hyung, I fell asleep reading that

JaeB: At least your song lyrics are good

WangPuppy: (╥﹏╥)

BrighterThanTheSun: THAT’S THE SADDEST STORY I EVER HEARD

BrighterThanTheSun: THOSE POOR CHILDREN 

BrighterThanTheSun: If we ever get kids, make sure to tell them to kys when trick or treating

DoubleB: I think youngjae is possessed

Pepi: Did I read that right?

JaeB: Are you okay youngjae? 

WangPuppy: Uhhh this is youngjae right?

BrighterThanTheSun: Yup (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

BabyMaknae: He’s possessed omg what do we do???

Marknae: Hey guys I’m back sorry I was playing fortnite with Wonpil and Dowoon

DoubleB: @mark HYUNG, YOUNGJAE HYUNG IS POSSESSED

BrighterThanTheSun: why ヾ(｀ε´)ノ

Marknae: Yeah why?

JaeB: Scroll up

Marknae: So youngjae, what do you think kys means?

BrighterThanTheSun: Keep Yourself Safe!!!

BrighterThanTheSun: I always hear you say it when you’re playing games 

OT6: …

Marknae: Maybe you should never say that again…

BrighterThanTheSun: ಥ_ಥ

BrighterThanTheSun: Why?

Marknae: …

JaeB: …

BabyMaknae: …

WangPuppy: …

Pepi: …

DoubleB: Because it means kill yourself

BrighterThanTheSun: …

Pepi: bambam if you don't kys, I will kill you and yugyeom

BabyMaknae: okay i get bambam... BUT WHY ME?

Pepi: Because you’re not Youngjae 

BrighterThanTheSun: ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about GOT7? haha I finally added them


	6. Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken Little: Jae  
> Bob: Sungjin  
> NOT Brian: Young K  
> Pink Knit: Wonpil  
> Drum: Dowoon

NOT Brian: I just had a revelation

NOT Brian: You know how people say you are what you eat

NOT Brian: I eat a lot of snacks

NOT Brian: Therefore, I’m a snack ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

Bob: You’re CANCELED

Pink Knit: CANCELED

Drum: CANCELED

NOT Brian: (ᅌᴗᅌ* )

Chicken Little: I approve 

Chicken Little: Brian is a snack 

NOT Brian: Ayyy I know you got my back

Chicken Little: That’s cuz #JAEHYUNGPARKIANISLIFE

Chicken Little: Y’all are just jealous since Wonpil cheated

Pink Knit: I DID NOT CHEAT ON ANYONE

Pink Knit: And I have Jinyoung hyung (◕‿◕✿)

Bob: Or maybe Younghyun isn’t a snack

Chicken Little: excuse you

Drum: But I eat snacks too

Drum: So am I a snack?

Chicken Little: No you’re drum

Drum: I’m drum


	7. #ThanksgivingWithDay6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChickenLittle: Jae  
> Bob: Sungjin  
> Bribri: Young K  
> Pilli: Wonpil  
> Drum: Dowoon

ChickenLittle: Merry Christmas!!!

Bob: Isn’t it thanksgiving?

ChickenLittle: thanksgiving who? 

ChickenLittle: I only know Halloween and Christmas

Bribri: Everyone knows that after Halloween, it’s Christmas

ChickenLittle: Yeh see Brian gets me 

Bribri: (✿◠‿◠)

Pilli: I think our chicken is just afraid of getting roasted for thanksgiving

ChickenLittle: uHH No no no

ChickenLittle: Besides isn’t it a turkey?

Drum: Close enough 

Pilli: Wait I just realized

Pilli: We don’t need to celebrate thanksgiving

ChickenLittle: e x a c t l y

Pilli: But it’s because we basically celebrate it everyday! (◕‿◕✿)

Bob: Aww that’s sweet of you to be thankful about everything around you

Pilli: no I meant we roast Jae hyung everyday

ChickenLittle: ಠ_ಠ

Bob: He does have a point… 

Drum: He’s not wrong…

Bribri: That’s true

ChickenLittle: You’re supposed to be on my side brian ಥ⌣ಥ

ChickenLittle: What happened to #Jaehyungparkian 

Bribri: And what happened to calling me young k

ChickenLittle: Who’s that?

Bribri: ヾ(｀ε´)ノ

ChickenLittle: Sorry Young K isn’t in my dictionary

Bribri: sigh I can’t be mad at you

ChickenLittle: YAYYYY

Bribri: but we’re still gonna roast you <3

ChickenLittle: (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating guys! I have been super busy with college apps and it's probably gonna be like this until January sadly ;-; But I'll try to upload whenever I can!


End file.
